Horresco referens
by Arienlys
Summary: Je frémis en le racontant...Un Chevalier d'Or, englouti par la noirceur de son passé au goût de sang...
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Horresco referens ("Je frémis en le racontant")

**Auteur: **Yami Wind

**Disclaimer:** Les Chevaliers sont la propriété de Kurumada. P'tit chanceux, va.

**Rating: **T, par précaution.

**Genre: **Drama, angst.

**Résumé général:** Le passé d'un chevalier d'or...

* * *

--- Prologue---

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, moite de sueur. Un coup sourd résonna dans son crâne, un avertissement qui tombait en lui comme une pierre, lourde comme une montagne et noire comme les ombres. Cette impression lui donnait envie de vomir, de cracher son sang à tout va et de rester là, allonger, prostré comme si de rien était.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement tandis qu'il poussa sur la clenche, dans un bruit sec et sourd. Ses doigts engourdis glissèrent lentement du métal froid, et il fit un pas pour entrer dans le hall d'entré de la petite maison. La fraîcheur le saisit aussitôt, et se gela sur lui, captée par sa sueur, qui perlait et dégoulinait tout le long de son dos.

Doucement, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui passa sur son front. Il pénétra lentement dans la cuisine, et resta paralysé sur le bord de la pièce, médusé par un spectacle obscène. Ses membres se mirent à tremblés, secoué par des spasmes de terreur, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient et se teintaient d'une horreur sans nom. Une boule d'angoisse se forma avec une lenteur infinie dans sa gorge.

Une petite rigole entre les carreaux d'un blanc immaculé de la cuisine apporta à ses pieds un petit flot de liquide vermeil. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la minuscule rivière écarlate, et s'arrêtèrent sur une main. Une main ouverte,

Une main séparée du corps auquel elle appartenait, une main baignant dans le sang qui s'écoulait du bras se trouvant juste à côté d'elle.

Son regard remonta le long du bras pour s'arrêter sur un visage familier, si familier, mais qui lui semblait, à ce moment précis, aussi inconnus que si c'était la première fois qu'il le contemplait. Un visage tordu de douleur, aux yeux d'un bleu si pâle, si pur.

Un rictus effrayant le traversait, une souffrance sans nom auréolait cette figure, la figure de sa propre mère, qui le contemplait, suppliante. Et il ne pouvait bouger.

Ses yeux, d'eux même, continuèrent de remonter le long du deuxième bras de sa mère aux yeux vitreux, et tombèrent sur un torse. La chair rouge laissait entrevoir les poumons et les côtes, et le sang éclosait autour du corps comme une rose pourpre, s'abreuvant du liquide vital qui s'élançait hors de ce corps encore en vie.

Le visage mordoré qui était placé sur ce corps le dévisageait, blême, un éclat de vie survivant encore dans son regard. Un souffle rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres exsangues, véritable râle de douleur qui se perdait dans l'immensité froide de la blanche cuisine. Le visage de son père, masque d'ivoire sculpté de douleur.

Le sang s'arrêta de couler, lentement, la mort fauchant impitoyablement les deux âmes dont le liquide vital s'était échappé, et formait de véritables ruisseaux, rivières et fleuves dans l'immaculée blancheur de la pièce.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur la seule personne encore debout, excepté lui-même. Une sombre silhouette, aux yeux d'onyx, perçant et tranchant comme une lame d'épée en plein coeur. Une noirceur total envahissait l'espace que prenait cet être étrange, qui semblait aspiré la lumière même.

Et un regard dément, fait de folie meurtrière et de sang, qui s'arrêta lentement sur lui. Sa voix se fit entendre, rauque, sèche et crissant comme du papier, mais aussi brûlante que le feu, blessant l'âme même de qui pouvait l'ouïr, serpent rouge annonciateur de mort.

-Pauvre, pauvre enfant... railla-t-il. Faiblesse incarnée... Rien ne peut te défendre de moi, n'est-il pas ?

Il se dirigea avec lenteur vers lui, et approcha son visage de ténèbres du sien, son souffle aussi froid que la mort caressant sa figure blême et terrifiée.

-Enfant de faible, faible lui même... Rien ne t'apportera la vengeance, semble-t-il... Rien.

Son rire se fit entendre, ricanant, véritable hyène déchaînée dans un corps d'homme.

-Pas de force... Pas de pouvoir, murmura-t-il. Adieu !

Et le noir se fit, le néant l'accueillit, tandis qu'un coup tomba sur sont crâne, tel une pierre. Son corps retomba sur le carrelage, tel une poupée de chiffon, et son sang s'enfuit de lui à petit coup.

* * *

Tenbra, porte-parole de Wind: Voici donc le début de la fic de Windy :)) Le chapitre 1 devrait suivre bientôt, mais je vous demande d'encourager chaleureusement l'auteur à continuer! X3 (soufflons en choeur sur le feu sacré! allez hop, reviewww pleaaaaase!XD) 


	2. Chapter 1

------Chapitre 1------

Un mal de crâne, une douleur intense naquit à la base de sa nuque pour s'élancer dans ses cheveux, l'aveuglant partiellement quand il reprit connaissance, dans ce lieu inconnu, blancheur immaculé qui lui était infecte. Une odeur douceur suintait des murs, liquide poisseux qui envahissait ses narines, écoeurant et âcre. Il entrouvrit les paupières, lourdes comme de l'acier.

Il fut totalement aveuglé par la puissante lumière, réfléchit par la clarté de la pièce.

Il se redressa brusquement, le torse tanguant comme s'il était en pleine mer, agité de spasmes et de soubresauts incontrôlés. Tout son corps n'était qu'une boule de souffrance indomptable, brûlant son sang dans ses veines. Avec une infinie lenteur, il tourna la tête... Gauche... Droite...

Cherchant à savoir où il pouvait bien se situer, il ne remarqua la présence à ses coté. Celle-ci posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, déclenchant un cri de douleur mêlée de rage.

-Désolé... Je ne pensais pas que cela serait... douloureux. A part cela, comment te sens-tu ?

Le garçon lança un regard vide à cette personne inconnue, sa bouche restant scellée. Il n'était pas dans cette dimension, plongé dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qu'aux sombres réflexions.

Il ne pouvait que voir un film mental, voir cet homme au regard perçant et à l'aura ténébreuse, les cadavres de ses parents, complètement morceler, se tarissant de leur sang, liquide vermeil baignant ses pieds... Pendant qu'en toile de fond, inlassablement se répétaient les dernières paroles du meurtrier, véritable psalmodie dans son esprit...  
le médecin ne fut pas vraiment inquiété du manque de réaction du gamin qu'il avait en fasse de lui, après tout c'était logique, il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'y ai pas de séquelle grave.

Il décida donc de laisser l'enfant seul, et sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce, éteignant la lumière au passage, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité complète.

L'enfant se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui, fermant les yeux, essayant de se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était désormais seul...plus jamais il ne sentirait les bras de sa mère autour de lui ni la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait quand il se laissait aller contre sa poitrine. Ces pensées lui arrachèrent des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, telle deux diamants.

Il n'entendrait plus jamais son père lui adressé des remontrances lorsqu'il venait de faire une bêtise, ni ne le reverrait sourire après, pour se faire pardonner.

Il se retourna sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts, la respiration si faible qu'elle semblait inexistante.

Il était blême, tel un cadavre, et il était gelé, gelé jusqu'à la moelle, transi de froid jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et la phrase tournait, tournait sans arrêt dans son esprit, tel un vent faible qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression d'être à deux pas de la tombe, si proche... Tomber dans les bras froids de la mort, pour les rejoindre, pour tous les rejoindre...

Il voulait rester là, allonger sans rien faire, seulement contempler les ténèbres qui l'entourait, qui l'envahissait totalement, qui annihilait ses souvenirs et les absorbait... Il laissa allez son esprit, revoyant les moments passez avec ses parents, mais ils avaient tout les deux les profondes marques, les blessures et le sang qu'ils avaient eu dans la cuisine. Il entendit un cri dans la chambre, mais ne comprit d'où il venait, avant de remarquer que ces cordes vocales avaient agis d'elle-même... S'effondrant lentement dans le néant d'un sommeil agité, il n'arrêta pas de s'agiter à l'intérieur de ses propres rêves, emprisonné dans son esprit et poursuivis par des ombres...  
…  
…  
…  
il se réveillât pour la seconde fois, toujours dans la noirceur. En position du foetus, il n'osait pas bouger, yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il distinguait faiblement des voix venant de devant sa chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter silencieusement, le son si faible qu'il se demandait encore comment il pouvait l'entendre...  
deux voix, deux médecins, qui parlaient de lui...et de son état mental inquiétant vu qu'il ne témoignait plus aucune réaction physique, agissant tel un automate avec des réflexes instinctifs. L'un des deux voulait le mettre dans un Orphelinat, l'autre était sceptique se demandant s'il pourrait s'y habituer et préférant le placer dans une famille d'accueil… Et d'après ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre, c'était le premier qui décidait… Il irait donc rejoindre le petit orphelinat de la ville…  
Il referma ses yeux, une nouvelle larme coulant silencieusement sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas aller là bas, vivre emprisonné et incertain d'avoir vraiment une vie… Il secoua la tête, serrant dans sa main le drap qui le recouvrait à présent. Il savait qu'il devait partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais comment ?  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit réveil présent dans sa chambre, et qui diffusait une lumière douce au teint saphir. Il affichait fièrement son cadran où les chiffres ''2h07''. Il se leva lentement, droit et raide tel un robot et sans un bruit il se laissa tomber en bas de son lit, atterrissant sur le sol blanc et froid de l'hôpital. Ses yeux vides, remarquèrent qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels. Il dut fouiller la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, finissant enfin par retrouver ses biens qu'il enfila immédiatement, ignorant les taches de sang présent sur le tissu souple.  
Il prit ses baskets en main, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de les faire grincer, restant en chaussette. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en arrêtant de respirer pendant quelques secondes, espérant que les médecins soient partis depuis le temps. Il poussa un léger soupir en constatant que le couloir était totalement désert. Il s'aventura dans la pénombre, tremblant un peu en constatant qu'il ne voyait presque rien. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était un fenêtre, pour qu'il puisse se situer…Par rapport à chez lui…  
Ses pas finirent par le mener au centre de la source de lumière présent en pleins milieu du couloir. Il se tourna vers la surface transparente, se hissant sur le rebord pour observer. Il ne vit que Ténèbres, provoqués par l'ombre du bâtiment ajouté à celui des différents arbres et voitures présent sur le parking en dessous de lui…En dessous…Il était donc dans un des nombreux étages de l'hôpital…Le garçon resta encore quelques minutes à observer cette noirceur qui arrivait presque à le fasciner. Il finit par tourner la tête en entendant un bruit. Il se dépêcha de se cacher dans une des nombreuses chambre, à pas feutrés pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Reconnaissant le bruit des roulettes de ce qui servait aux femmes de ménages pour transporter leurs accessoires, il attendit calmement que le bruit s'éloigne pour sortir et longer le mur en direction des escaliers. Sans bruits, d'une démarche féline avec un regard de prédateur, trop mature et indifférent pour son âge, il s'engouffra dans la descente de pierre, frissonnant au contact de la froideur dégagé par l'endroit. Son cœur s'accéléra en comprenant que si jamais quelqu'un le voyait il ne pourrait se cacher. Mais il pourrait toujours trouver un prétexte, où garder la bouche fermée, qu'importe…Tant qu'il avait la paix…  
Mais heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra personne et il poussa doucement la porte qui le conduirait au rez-de-chaussée. La seule difficulté désormais était d'attendre la porte sans se faire remarquer du personnel de nuit, ni d'éventuelles personnes venues pour se faire soigner… Le petit garçon s'engagea alors dans le couloir, observant en face de lui la porte qui le ferait sortir. Il semblait pour lui, interminable, et, à l'affût du moindre bruit, il franchit les quelques mètres, avant de se mettre à quatre pas pour passer à coté du bureau de la secrétaire, trop occupé a téléphoner à une de ses amie (qui n'avait sans doute rien à faire non plus) pour tuer l'ennuie que de s'occuper d'éventuel personne qui passerai sans lui parler…Comme un petit garçon qui fila entre les bancs en plastiques, reliés par une barre de fer avant de se précipiter dehors et d'aller se cacher dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Protectrice pour lui désormais.  
Avec un dernier regard vers le bâtiment à l'aspect si sinistre pour lui petit enfant, il s'enfuie en ville, sans un regard en arrière, se cachant dans les petites ruelles souvent mal famés…  
…  
- AU VOLEUR !

Le garçon déguerpit, emportant son bien avec lui et ne tardant pas à semer son poursuivant, pas assez résistant ni endurant pour supporter une telle course. Il finit par se réfugier dans un coin abandonné de la ville. Là où se trouvait beaucoup d'enfant qui, comme lui, vivant à la rue, sans parents et refusant catégoriquement d'aller à l'orphelinat. Il cacha le peu de nourriture qu'il avait volé dans ses vêtements, pour éviter que d'autres enfants affamés, et qui n'avait pas réussit à prendre quelque chose ne lui saute dessus pour demander un morceau ou bien encore le lui voler. Il avait eut du mal à chiper le peu qu'il avait dans ses poches, si c'était pour le partager il y a bien longtemps qu'il serait mort de faim !  
En effet depuis sa fuite de l'hôpital, qui remontait à deux ans maintenant, il avait erré dans les rues, se heurtant à un mépris de la part de tous, même des autres enfants. Il avait alors dut se débrouillé tous seul, et après quelques tentatives ratés, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à ne pas se faire voir, bien que des fois ça rate…  
Il fit quelque pas dans la rue, silencieuse, sale et sombre aux bâtiments qui commençaient petit à petit à tomber en morceau. Quelques chose de peu rassurant où seulement les enfants osés s'aventurer par jeu ou pour un abris. Il recherchait son coin préféré, là où il était sur de pouvoir manger en paix quand trois autre enfants, beaucoup plus vieux que lui, tombèrent sur son dos. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque qui pourrait l'aider. Mais il était dans un espace clos, à son plus grand malheur. Ils avaient tous prévus depuis le début et alors que les trois préadolescents avancés vers lui, il reculait lentement…  
Il finit par heurter le mur derrière lui, ne pouvant désormais plus maintenir la distance entre lui et le petit groupe qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui et dans une manœuvre désespérée, il essaya de faire en sorte que la nourriture qu'il avait chipée ne se voient pas. Il eut juste le temps avant que le chef de la petite bande le prenait par le col, arrachant un cri de surprise à l'enfant qui se retrouva à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol.

- Donne nous ce que tu as volé  
- Je… n'ai rien sur moi…  
- Et ce que tu as pris avant de t'enfuir ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Ainsi donc il était suivit depuis un moment, sans qu'il ne se soit douter de quelque chose… Il pesta silencieusement alors que l'autre lui reposait la question en le secouant devant le mutisme du garçon. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une réponse.

- J'ai tout perdu…  
- Tu veux dire qu'on t'a suivit pour rien ?

Le plus grand le lâcha brusquement et l'enfant s'écroula lourdement à terre, sous les insultes de l'autre, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière, du à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et l'enfant se retrouva avec ce qu'il avait chipé devant le nez. Sous le choc, la nourriture était partie de ses poches et avait roulé à terre. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu… Il tendit la main pour essayer de reprendre quelque chose, mais un talon s'écrasa sur sa frêle main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien ! Sache que nous n'aimons pas les menteurs

Un coup dans l'estomac suivit d'un autre dans les jambes et sur son dos. Il eut juste le temps de se rouler en boule alors qu'une véritable pluie de coup s'abattait sur lui. Tel était la loi des rues. Ils étaient forts, ils avaient le pouvoir et lui devait subir et attendre que l'orage passe. Et si il arrivait à se remettre debout assez vite, peut être pourrait-il voler autre chose avant que les boutiques ne ferment…

Cependant les adolescents ne semblaient pas se lasser de taper leur nouvelle cible, et bientôt le jeune garçon ne sentit plus ni ses bras ni ses jambes, touché de nombreuses et maintenant endoloris… Il avait beau essayé de resister, son trop jeune age l'empêcherai de tenir encore longtemps. Des secondes, des minutes ? Il avait perdu un peu la notion du temps, pour lui ses coups duraient depuis une éternité…

- ça suffit, lâchez le !

Les coups s'arrêtèrent et il entendit un bruit de course. Les trois adolescents s'étaient enfuis, laissant leur victime incapable de se relever seule, face à cet homme dont il ignorait tous. Même ses intentions. Il gémit doucement, alors qu'il se recroquevillé un peu plus, ignorant la douleur toujours plus forte qui traversa son corps. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui… Mais au lieu de recevoir de nouveau coup comme il s'y attendait, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Petit ?  
- Je… Je n'ai plus rien, je vous le promets !

L'homme se redressa légèrement, surpris par la réaction du gamin allongé en face de lui. Ce dernier frissonnait doucement, de peur et peut être même de froid. Sa peau bronzée par les journées passées sous le soleil commençait à devenir bleu. Conséquence des nombreux coups reçus… Les maigres vêtements qu'il portait ne l'avaient guère protégé, surtout qu'ils étaient courts et on distingué désormais difficilement la couleur originelle de la peau maltraitée.

- Du calme, je ne te veux pas de mal

Aucune réponse de l'enfant. Hm ça débutait plutôt mal. Il sentait bien que l'enfant était loin d'être rassuré et qu'il était même méfiant à son égard, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas le laisser ici seul.

- écoute, si je suis ici c'est pour toi. Par ce que tu possèdes quelque chose de rare…  
- je ne possède rien du tous… laissez moi tranquille !  
- Tu possèdes ce qu'on appel un cosmos… continua l'homme sans se soucier de la réaction de l'enfant… Et si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider à maîtriser ce cosmos…

Intéressé malgré lui, l'enfant tourna lentement la tête pour dévisager l'homme, d'un air curieux. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher. De courts cheveux blonds en bataille retenue par un serre-tête gris, des yeux améthyste doux et protecteur et un sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'était tous ce que l'enfant pouvait décrire de l'inconnu, le reste du corps étant caché dans une cape

De son coté le dit homme était satisfait, il savait qu'en réveillant la curiosité de son cadet, il pourrait plus facilement le convaincre de le suivre là ou il le désirait. Mais l'enfant ne désirait pas suivre n'importe qui, car il le questionna à propos de plusieurs choses et notamment ce fameux cosmos. S'efforçant de répondre le plus simplement possible, il finit par faire accepter au garçon de le suivre.

- Je m'appelle Celen…Et je suis le saint du centaure.

Celen prit son protégé dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier recommençait à lui poser des questions. Il tourna les talons, jetant un dernier regard à cette ville avant de disparaître entre les bâtiments en ruine, s'effondrant sur eux même et précipitant l'être dans ses bras vers sa destinée.

Une destinée au goût des plus amer…

---Fin du Chapitre 1---

* * *

Je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise :P et review please? éè


End file.
